An assembled battery (secondary battery) is used as the power source for an electronic device. For example, the assembled battery is used as the power source for running of a vehicle.
When the assembled battery reaches the end of its life, the assembled battery needs replacement. It can be determined whether or not the assembled battery reaches the end of its life by detecting the voltage, current, or temperature of the assembled battery to estimate the deterioration state of the assembled battery.